Gotta fall them all!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Dipper Pines is going to take this death trap of a planet by storm!...if team Northwest dosen't kill him first that is!


Gotta fall them all!

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

"What do you mean your not going!?" Shouts a ten year old Mable Pines. Dipper Pines sighed. He'd not been looking forward to this talk...

"Grunkle Ford offered me an apprenticeship...and frankly, I don't feel ready to go on a pokemon journey...10 just feels like Waaay to young to travel the world on my own. I just think it be best if I spent a couple years in Gravity falls just bonding/training with my starter pokemon and working on survival skills...actually, I feel like you should do the same." He admitted honestly.

Mable gave out a dismissive snort. "Nerd alert! Fine! While your busy geeking out here, I'm going to become the greatest master the world has ever known!" Shouts Mable as she runs from the house...

...the next day...

 **NEWS FLASH: all fifty ten-year old hopefuls from Gravity falls are brutally killed in a Garydos ambush!**

 **In other news: Mankey flue cured!**

...the next week...

"Can't believe they kicked me out." Thought an annoyed Dipper as he walked down the lonely streets of gravity Falls. In their grief his parents had blamed him for Mables death.

Frankly between dealing with Mable's death and the fact he'd already been planning on moving into Fords lab anyway, he hadn't been too broken up over it...

...He was sad that Mable was gone though...

But he refused to be guilty about it! His concerns were a legit! What moron came up with the idea to allow 10 year olds to run around the world unsupervised with dangerous monsters at their control?

Besides, why did they have to get angry at him for not going with her? Like one more inexperienced 10 year old down a Garydos's gullet would have made a difference!

And it wasn't like he and Mable were joined at the hip! What was he just suppose to sacrifice a great opportunity just because his family demanded it?...true, he'd loved Mable and didn't want to be selfish...but going too far the other extreme was just as bad!

Plus, Ford made a good point...he and Mable had gotten into a enabler/co-dependent relationship...and that just wasn't healthy!

 _Still...poor Mable.._. Thinks a melancholy Dipper to himself...

Desperate to get his mind off his sister he thinks to the NEW girl in his life...a Pickachu he got as his starter...he currently seemed more interested in zapping him then training him...

 _Hmmmm...I should come up with a name for her._ Dipper suddenly felt a light breeze in his hair. _Windy? No- that's stupid...Oh, I know! Wendy! Yeah, that sounds good!_

...later...

"Your first test is this." Ford tossed a Magicarp onto the table. "Until you've get this Level 0 Magicarp to evolve into a Garydos- which thanks to me injecting it with a large dose of evolutionary suppressant, won't be possible until you at least get it to Level 100 -you can't catch anymore pokemon."

Dipper looked at the flimsy fish...and nodded. _Be patient Dipper...soon you'll have a Garydos._ Thinks Dipper reassuringly to himself.

...2 years later...

 _Alright...bit of a rocky start but look at me now!_

He looked at Wendy...things had been a bit hostile between them...but turns out it had been nothing a good life or death situation couldn't fix!

...Flashback...

 _GAH! Screamed Dipper as 3 Spearow used drill-beak on his spine..._

...

True, she hated pokeballs. But other then that they had become good partners!

 **ROAR!**

And of course who could forget Schnitzel the Garydos! It took him a whole year, but he had a 100% loyal death machine on his side...who thanks to a weird lisp issue...could only roar or say 'radda radda'...

YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME!?

"No! Bad! Chutzpar! No punching the mailman!" Shouts Dipper as he sprays him with water. And Chutzpar the Manitour...well...he caught him...what more was their to say?

"Dipper! Buddy! Come in! I've finished it! My latest invention!"

Dipper and Wendy excitedly ran into the room. "What have you invented this time Grunkle Ford?" Asked Dipper with anticipation.

Ford gestures to a large ray-gun that was pointing at a Caterpie. "I've successfully built a device that turns pokemon into humans! Watch as this Caterpie joins the ranks of Homo Sapien!" He shouts as he presses a button...only for nothing to happen...

Ford frowns and presses the button a couple more times...still nothing happens. Ford groans, "Unbelievable!" He then begins to check his equipment for errors.

"Is the quantum carburetor acting up again?" Asked Dipper. Ford shook his head, "No, I replaced that yesterday. It should be fine."

Meanwhile, Wendy smelled the poke-block that was keeping the Caterpie on the target and walked over to it hungrily...

"Well, what about the flux resonator?" Asked Dipper. "No...that's good too...OH! Here's the problem! I forgot to plug it in!" Shouts Ford as he dose just that-

 **ZAP!**

They turned around...and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Sprawled on the target was a naked, buxomous, red headed teen with fangs, pika-ears and tail. The girl looked at them confused. "Dipper...what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked the Wendy formerly known as a Pickachu.

Dipper promptly fainted.

 _Well...the important thing is that it worked._ Rationalized a flustered Ford to himself...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
